To Love and Perhaps to Conquer
by dragonhatcher
Summary: A love 'quadrilateral'... possibly involving a sinister and sadistic king. This is not a gay fanfic... so why did Eragon kiss Murtagh... especially if they were fighting over a GIRL?
1. Argetlam

**NOTE: THERE IS A LINK TO THE MAP OF ALAGAESIA THAT I USED FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE!**

**You can understand the rivers and places better with the map.**

**Subtle Eldest spoilers. ****  
**

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, **Christopher Paolini** does, but I do own Lazuli. Everybody else doesn't belong to me, okay? I will say so if one of the characters do belong to me.

* * *

Lazuli nervously smoothed her dress out, and knocked twice on the doors to the guest chambers at King Orrin's palace. She was to relay a message from Lady Nasuada to Eragon Shadeslayer. She was excited to meet the rider—she had heard of his feats. 

A young elf opened the door, surprising Lazuli. The elf look surprised too.

"May I request an audience with the Argetlam?" _I sound nervous, even to myself_ thought Lazuli.

A grin twitched at the corners of the elf's mouth. "Come in." He said.

Lazuli curtsied, and stepped into the comfortable looking chambers, where she and the elf waited in silence. After a moment, she asked, "Is Rider Eragon currently available?"

"Yes." Came the elf's crisp reply.

When nothing more was said, Lazuli impatiently asked, "Well, may I speak to him?"

"You are." The elf looked into Lazuli's eyes, and he could suppress his grin no longer.

"Pardon me." If Lazuli had not been a fine actor, her voice would surely have betrayed her nervousness. "I thought that Rider Eragon was human."

"I am."

Lazuli looked at his pointed ears and slightly slanted features, as well his swordsman's body—it was comprised of lean 'elvish' muscle. She then realized that his movements weren't as graceful as an elf, but more so than a human. _He must have been affected by some kind of magic_ Lazuli thought.

"Forgive me." She apologized after a minute of confused staring. "I have a confidential message from Lady Nasuada.

"Let me hear it." Said Eragon.

Lazuli nodded. She flicked her hand and said _atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya_. She could see the Rider's carefully blank face in the corner of her vision. She knew that she had surprised him.

"Lady Nasuada wishes for you to pack your belongings, and travel with Saphira back to Ellesmera to learn more from the elves in preparation for anything that may happen—she wants you to be as ready as you can."

Eragon nodded. "Will the journey be alone? Or will I be accompanied?"

"Orik is currently ruling in place of Hrothgar, so he is not available. Nasuada has asked me to accompany you, if you wish."

"What is your rank to Nasuada?" The Rider probed.

"I know the location of Ellesmera."

Eragon nodded, "But you are an elf, of course you would know."

Lazuli shook her head, laughing, "You made the same mistake as I, Argetlam. I am only part elf."

"Ah. May I ask, then?"

"Go ahead."

"How is it that you can do magic? Are you a magician?"

Lazuli tried not to show her emotion on her face, but Eragon's reaction told her it showed anyway.

"Another time then." He said.

* * *

**Please Review! Sorry this chapter was short, but the next one will make up for it, kay?**

_atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya: _may we be warded from listeners**  
**


	2. Confusion

"_Another time then." He said. _

* * *

_Saphira!_

_What is it, little one? Make it quick, I am hunting._

_I thought that you were hiding._

_I can hunt _and_ hide _snarled Saphira.

_We must leave as soon as we pack our bags. We are going back to Ellesmera to continue training._ Calmly, Eragon relayed the message Lazuli had passed to him. Because of the mind connection, his thoughts on Lazuli were revealed to Saphira.

_She is part-elf?_ Saphira was surprised, curious, and astonished. _Well, it is not that surprising that she is capable of magic, but why is she here? Why have we not seen her before? Is she representing the elves by working with the Varden? Does she remain young like Arya? I have so many questions… I am starting to sound like you, Eragon._

Eragon chuckled. _I like her, but I don't know if I can trust her yet._

_If Nasuada sent her to accompany us, I am sure that we can trust her to some extent._ Saphira broke the mind connection temporarily to bring down a deer. Taking advantage of this temporary silence, Eragon quickly pulled on his boots, and snuck out of King Orrin's palace to join Saphira.

* * *

Lazuli bit her lip, surveying her small chambers, deciding what to and not to bring._Ellesmera._ She thought. _I wonder if they will welcome me… my mother was shunned as a traitor for the man she fell in love with. Perhaps I will be able to learn more on this journey. My ignorance is bothering me… I know less of the ancient language than an elf, less of dragon lore than an elf, less of magic, fighting, literature, less of everything! What will my kin think of me? A mutt? An outcaste's daughter? The last time I went, they sent me straight back to the Varden, with a promise spoken in the ancient language to keep their location a secret, and to not tell anybody. It is only recently they have contacted me… since I was but four years old. Fourteen years of silence…_

Lazuli rapidly blinked away tears. After all, why should she care? The elves had contacted her for her help. That should flatter her, make her think she was competent, and trusted. But no… she was just a pawn. A pawn that could be sacrificed to clear way for larger, more important pieces. Rider Eragon.

She was terrified of how her entrance to Ellesmera would be perceived. Would the elves be so focused on Rider Eragon that they would ignore her? Possibly. She was a dreadful combination, however. She was the daughter of an elf, and a man so terrible her mother had to run, escape form Ellesmera to be with the man she loved. Everything was so confusing, so jumbled in her brain, and she was so frustrated. She had not been anticipating this trip so soon… but she had to be strong. She could not falter in front of Rider Eragon. That would be inexcusable… she was his guide.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Lady Nasuada requests an audience with you in the garden." A dirty little boy stood in front of her, then scurried away as he finished his message.

"Lady Nasuada." Lazuli curtsied.

"Lady Lazuli." Nasuada curtsied, and Lazuli knew, sadly, it was only because of her elven heritage that Nasuada extended this courtesy—not wishing to offend the elves… like the elves would ever be offended by rudeness to a mutt.

"I understand your ache, but Lazuli, know this. By safely escorting Rider Eragon to Ellesmera, the elves would view you in a new light…" Nasuada trailed off, remembering the treatment Murtagh had given. "But you must submit whatever they ask for… your life, your mind… though, no offense, I doubt you could defeat the elves if you tried to turn on them…"

Lazuli smiled. She was not offended. She knew all too well…

* * *

_Lazuli's POV (For those who don't know what that means, it's Point Of View)_

I waited, right outside the gates of Surda. In the distance, I could make out the shape of a flying dragon, but that shape slowly descended into the forest. I was confused—I was sure it was a dragon—my inhumanly good eyesight told me so. Then, I felt a presence prickling at my mind. It felt powerful, so I assumed it would be Eragon, and I took the risk.

_It is I, Eragon. You should be more careful in letting people into your mind, but in this case, I shouldn't complain. Saphira and I will be waiting for you in the large clearing_, he informed me, sending me an image of his location.

I hiked to the clearing (it was not a long walk, especially for a half-elf. Having magic blood certainly did come with it's benefits).

I looked around the clearing, but there were no horses in sight. Just Saphira and Eragon. I curtsied, and mumbled my greeting.

"Argetlam, and Saphira, the mighty dragon. I am honored by your presences, but…"

Eragon chuckled. "No horses?"

I nodded, blushing.

"Well, if you don't mind, we have Saphira." He smiled, and I blushed.

Saphira puffed a plume of smoke towards me. I giggled, batting it away. Then, she picked me up with one of her horns and dropped me onto her back, using her wing to nudge me into place. I stifled my scream.

"She likes you." He told me. "Hold on."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and shut my eyes.

I felt a sudden lurch—but of exhilaration, not fear, as I had anticipated. I cranked one eye open, and laughed, as the trees became smaller beneath us.

* * *

**Please review this! 30 hits since eleven last night (it is 6pm now), and one review. Reviews are the fuel that fanfic authors run on... thanks to rtd, my first review ever. **


	3. Speculation

AN: Wow! 90 hits, and one review? Come on, you guys. Just one review would really help crank some more chapters out of me, assuming you enjoy my writing._  
_

_I felt a sudden lurch—but of exhilaration, not fear, as I had anticipated. I cranked one eye open, and laughed, as the trees became smaller beneath us. _

* * *

_Lazuli's POV _

I drew upon my memory. I knew the directions to Ellesmera, and to remain inconspicuous, flying on dragonback the whole way was not an option. Nobody wanted anybody from the Empire to spot Eragon and start plotting an ambush. Therefore, we had to take the long route to Ellesmera, considering the fact that the shortcut involved flying over Helgrind and Uru'baen.

Once we were over the first few craggy peaks of the massive Beor Mountains east of Surda, Saphira landed.

"For now, we should rest, eat, drink, and when night falls, we will be able to travel again." I said. Eragon nodded his head in agreement. Saphira flew at an incredible speed. Reaching Ellesmera, even with a stop at Du Wendelvarden, in about a week would be no problem. As Saphira hunted again (for she had only one deer before—she needed another one) Eragon and Lazuli sat on a large rock, eating bread and cheese, and drinking water. Eragon broke the silence first.

"So, what's it like being part elf?"

Lazuli instantly stiffened, thinking of her parents.

Eragon noticed and quickly directed the conversation into a different branch. "So do you retain the elf-like qualities? Such as strength, grace…" He trailed off, hoping he had not gone in the wrong direction.

"Yes… but of course, I haven't received any formal training."

"I noticed that you can use magic."

"Yes… but not much. If I had the training, I could do more." Lazuli was glad Eragon did not question her lack of formal training.

"May I test your proficiency at magic?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

Lazuli laughed, and she saw a pink tinge spread over the Rider's cheeks. "Of course. If you don't mind disappointments."

Eragon picked a pebble off the ground, and handed it to Lazuli. Their hands brushed, and Lazuli's cheeks burned. She distracted herself from the minor contact that had affected her so by placing the pebble in her hand. She knew what to do.

"_Stenr reisa._" The pebble rose.

"Hold it at eye level for as long as possible." Instructed the Rider.

Lazuli complied, holding the pebble there for five silent minutes, then sank back, exhausted.

"Very good." Lazuli detected sincerity in Eragon's voice.

"Thank you." She said it like a question.

For the rest of the day, Eragon taught Lazuli a few ancient words, and Lazuli helped Eragon practice his elf manners. Soon, the sky was dark, and Saphira returned from her excursion to fly with the two newly made friends. Lazuli clutched Eragon's waist once more, and with two powerful beats of her leathery wings, Saphira took off into the night sky.

* * *

_Eragon's POV_

Lazuli, the beautiful half-elf fell asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around me. Saphira was flying smoothly, so I didn't need to worry about her falling out of the saddle. Our first stop would be Farthen Dur, because I required a weapon other than my bow. Murtagh had taken my blade, and I felt vulnerable. I had already told Lazuli I knew the direction, so I let her go ahead and sleep. I felt oddly protective of her…

_Oh no, not again._ Saphira's voice was mocking. _Our dear rider has fallen in love again. Must he be wooed so easily?_

_Saphira! I don't like her that way. We've only met for about two days._

_Yet your face is burning crimson._ She teased, causing Eragon to scowl.

Saphira was getting tired, so the party of three landed by the Beartooth river for an hour or so, letting Saphira rejuvenate, fill their water skeins, and pick out any water herbs that could be useful.

Saphira wandered into the forest, a woozy, but awake Lazuli on her back, legs strapped into the saddle. The two females gave Eragon privacy as he bathe—then in turn extended the same courtesy to Lazuli.

Eragon and Saphira chatted as they looked for various edibles in the forest. Before long, their talk wandered back to the topic of Lazuli.

_I think she is hiding something._ Eragon mused as he popped some mushrooms into a sack. Saphira craned her head to look at him.

_I concur, but what is she hiding? She looked extremely uncomfortable when we asked her about being part elf. I can understand why… for example, she must be very rare—because Arya told us having a child was the ultimate show of love in an elf's point of view. I wonder if her mother was human, or her father was. I must also question her proficiency in magic._

_Yes._ Eragon agreed._ She is quite strong, for one who did not receive any formal training. I wonder why she didn't—is it because she is only part elf? She doesn't look the part though. She is very—_Eragon stopped abruptly, blushing.

_I think she is intrigued by you as well._ Saphira teased.

Eragon was quite surprised. The last few times he showed any attraction for a woman, Saphira had shown jealousy.

_Y-you're not jealous?_

_No. I was surprised too, but there is something about her that is very warm and kind. She is not unnaturally graceful like a full elf. She has excellent poise, but in case you haven't noticed, she is a little awkward, and falls down sometimes. I feel protective of her… not jealous. Happy?_

Eragon smiled. _So I have your permission to pursue her?_

Saphira stared with one large blue eye. _Unless it interferes with your duties as a rider. But, you are only like the rest—you cannot shun feelings forever._

_Thank you, Saphira. It makes it much easier to woo a woman, especially when there isn't a dragon trying to snap her head off._

Saphira snorted a plume of smoke over some medicinal herbs, and Eragon scurried over to pick them, using his magic to test if they were the right kind.

_Eragon, I feel like she is a good person, and even if you were not a rider, she would have been interested by you. _

Suddenly, Eragon and Saphira heard a piercing shriek—Lazuli. Eragon jumped onto Saphira, not even bothering to strap his legs in, and flew two miles to where Lazuli was. But it wasn't just Lazuli—there was a man holding a glinting red blade, eyes flickering between Lazuli, Eragon, and Saphira. Something massive moved behind him.


	4. Trust

**AN: This chapter is really short, but it was a good place to stop. I promise that the next chapter will make up for this... Really, I do. You have no idea-- it's going to be great.**

* * *

_But it wasn't just Lazuli—there was a man holding a glinting red blade, eyes flickering between Lazuli, Eragon, and Saphira. Something massive moved behind him._

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

At first, Eragon thought that there was somebody trying to violate Lazuli. Anger quickly rose in him, but upon closer inspection…

The red dragon stepped out of the shadows, beside his Rider.

"Eragon?" The battered looking man looked on in disbelief, then quickly sheathed his coveted blade as a sign that he came in peace.

"Murtagh." Eragon heard Saphira snarl in the back of his mind.

Suddenly, Thorn, the red dragon, whipped his head around and growled at Saphira. He projected his thoughts so everybody: Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Lazuli, could all hear him.

_MURTAGH IS INNOCENT! HE IS NOT AN EGG BREAKER!_

Saphira shot a small jet of flames out of her nostrils, but not enough to catch on and burn anything. She did this to display anger, but not bad intention.

_Do not play with me, hatchling, you have much explaining to do!_

_I am not a hatchling… Murtagh will explain, O' dragon who believes she knows all._

Murtagh put a hand on Thorn, casting him a stern glance. Thorn immediately silenced.

"Eragon, I must say one thing before you decide anything else."

"Swear in the ancient language that you have not come here to harm us!"

Murtagh did so, then continued with what he was going to say, "I am broken from the black magic Galbatorix used to bind me with."

Eragon kept his face indifferent, but Murtagh could see the curiosity that sparked in his eyes. "Because," Murtagh lowered his voice, then instead of saying it, he projected his thoughts, _Galbatorix made me promise that I would serve him under his glorious reconstruction of the Empire… but not destruction. I promised under what _I_ would consider reconstruction… therefore, if he gives me an order, I can think of it as destruction, not reconstruction, and disobey it. It takes strength to break through his black magic, but Thorn severed Galbatorix's hold on the both of us… dragon magic._

When Murtagh finished, it was deathly silent, the only sound was the rushing of the Beartooth river.

At last, Eragon said, "Why have you come here?"

Murtagh looked up, and it was the first time Eragon noticed that Murtagh was covered in injuries. "Because, my brother, I know what lies under the Menoa Tree."

Eragon looked surprised—he had never mentioned what Solembum told him to anybody!

Seeing Eragon's expression, Murtagh added, "I was told of this by a reliable source."

"Solembum?"

"Y-yes! How did you know?" Now it was Murtagh's turn to be surprised.

"I met him in Teirm. Now, my brother, what is it that lies under the Menoa Tree?"

* * *

**My attempt at a cliffhanger. Review, please. I already have chapter five written, and but I'm not posting it until I get at least 5 non-anonymous reviews. Please. By the way, shoutout to my friend, Jing, for getting her friends to review! **


	5. Jealousy

**Note: 250 hits and 18 reviews? Come on, guys, reviews are gold.**_  
_

_Now, my brother, what is it that lies under the Menoa Tree?_

* * *

Murtagh smiled with glee. "So you trust me now, though I betrayed you?" 

"Your injuries tell me otherwise. You must have been severely beaten." Eragon surveyed his brother's injuries, feeling a small twang of pity for the brave man that stood in front of him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you."

"Why is this?" Eragon wanted to know.

"I swore an oath… but I can tell you that if we get to the Menoa Tree quickly enough, and you can get enough training with the elves, Galbatorix should worry. The Varden has two riders on it's side now."

"But if breaking through Galbatorix's hold was that easy…"

Murtagh shook his head. "Dragon magic."

The whole time the two brothers had been talking, Lazuli had been waiting patiently on the sidelines. She drank in every detail of the conversation, absorbing as much as possible. There were some concepts of their conversation that she did not understand, but she did understand that Murtagh had broken away from Galbatorix… a tremendous feat.

She took one small, quiet step back, wanting to give the two some privacy upon their reunion, but she had forgotten what she stood in front of, and fell with a shriek into the river. The rushing water that had caught her off guard swept her away, crashing her head onto a rock.

When she awoke, a large brown eyeball stared at her.

_Clumsy has woken._

With a start, Lazuli sat up, glancing around. Her fresh clothing was dry again—probably dried by magic. Saphira and Eragon were nowhere to be seen, but Murtagh saw her confused expression, and burst out laughing.

"Excuse me," he apologized, making Lazuli feel self-conscious, "Where are my manners? I am Murtagh."

"Lazuli." Lazuli still hadn't forgiven him for laughing at her, but that resentment immediately disappeared as Thorn blew smoke in Murtagh's face, punishing Murtagh.

Murtagh took a long look at Thorn, then turned his attention back to Lazuli. He stared.

"What?" Lazuli was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"That's strange. Thorn likes you… he rarely likes anybody so quickly."

Lazuli blushed, flattered. Then asked, "Um… where are Eragon and Saphira?"

Murtagh scanned the sky. "Scouting. We can only travel by night, seeing that there are two dragons, which makes us all the more conspicuous. Eragon and Saphira are searching for the nearest city.

"Oh no! That's my job!" Lazuli felt extremely guilty.

"What's your job?"

"I was sent by Nasuada to accompany Eragon as a guide to Ellesmera!"

"Oh, and I thought you were betrothed to him or something." Murtagh looked extremely relieved.

Thorn, who had been playing in the river, popped his head out, scales sparkling in the dim light. He looked up as Saphira and Eragon descended from the sky.

"We cannot stop tonight. We leave as soon as the sun sets, we must get to Ellesmera as soon as possible!" Eragon jumped off Saphira. "Saphira, Thorn, you two may want to hunt again, and drink some more water—this will be a long flight. Murtagh, I suggest that you and I get some sleep. You too, Lazuli."

* * *

That afternoon, everybody ate and rested, including the dragons. Instinctively, they all woke up as the last ray of the sun disappeared from the land of Alagaesia.

Murtagh, who's injuries had been healed by Eragon, clambered onto Thorn, and made a move to pull Lazuli on behind him, but was stopped by Eragon, who wanted Lazuli to ride with _him_. Lazuli shook her head at the immature game, and threw her arms up into the air.

"I will walk." She huffed.

Then, with an unspoken agreement, Murtagh helped Lazuli onto Thorn, promising Eragon that he could ride with Lazuli the next night… if they could survive that long. Nobody bothered to ask Lazuli who she wanted to ride with, and for that, Lazuli was grateful—because she wouldn't have known how best to answer the question. She _was_ flattered, though.

Saphira found the two brothers' bicker over Lazuli extremely entertaining, shaking with dragon laughter. Thorn shared her mirth, making Murtagh angry.

At last, they party of five could delay no longer, and with the guidance of the stars, they took off, soaring over the Beor Mountains.

* * *

Murtagh grinned slyly, as he felt Lazuli's arms tighten around his waist. He knew his brother was now enemy as well as ally—again, judging by the way Eragon distanced himself from the sight of Lazuli and Murtagh together.

For a while, Murtagh just sat in silence, listening to the steady beating of Thorn's wings, but suddenly, a question popped into his head.

"Lazuli?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that the Empire has not yet heard of you?"

* * *

Shoutout to all the washington kids who helped review! You too jing. 


	6. Bicker

**Authors Note (and then the story): **

**Here is what one of you anonymous people wrote:**

_1. Eragon/OC and Murtagh/OC. I approve of neither, and I'm quite sure there are very few who approve of either of them._

_2. Murtagh breaking away from Galbatorix's magic? I don't think even Shruikan would be able to do something like that._

_3. Half-elf sounds Mary-Sue worthy. I really hate to say that, but I won't lie._

_4. Murtagh never "betrayed" Eragon. He was forced to join Galbatorix. He valued his life too highly._

**HERE IS MY REPLY:**

**1. Okay, I'm relatively new here, so I have no idea what O/C is, unless it means like... obsessive compulsive or something.**

**2. Shruikan can break from Galby's magic-- like Paolini said in his books, even dragons do not know the extent of their powers, and strange things are bound to happen near a dragon.**

**3. Lazuli is not a Mary Sue character-- the half elf part was created because... well you're gonna have to keep reading. Also, there hasn't been much interaction with Lazuli to know what she's really like.**

**4. Of course Murtagh betrayed Eragon! NOBODY forced Murtagh to swear to Galbatorix in the ancient language. If Murtagh valued his life so highly that he went to the 'dark' side, then he DID betray Eragon, who had put so much trust into him.**

**Thank you. You may resume the story. I'm sorry about that. By the way, thanks to whoever wrote that. It may have been hypocritical but I am glad that you took your time to give me imput.**

* * *

_For a while, Murtagh just sat in silence, listening to the steady beating of Thorn's wings, but suddenly, a question popped into his head._

"_Lazuli?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why is it that the Empire has not yet heard of you?"_

* * *

Lazuli was lost in the question. She didn't want to fully trust Murtagh yet—but she knew that whoever risked the King's wrath by escaping him should be trusted—but what if it was a ploy? No, no man could sustain so many injuries from a ploy. Besides, Murtagh had sworn to Eragon in the ancient language—sworn not to hurt him, Saphira, or herself… 

Murtagh's voice was gentle, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Lazuli nodded, grateful for avoiding the subject once more. She knew that sooner or later, she would have to tell, but she would rather it be later.

Lazuli buried her cold face into Murtagh's warm back, arms around his waist, and fell asleep, listening to his steady breathing.

* * *

Murtagh pulled Lazuli off of Thorn, who crouched so it would make Murtagh's task easier. He carried her in a gentle fashion so she would not wake, and set her lightly onto a bed of clothes he had made on the ground, and pulled a travel blanket up to her long neck. Then, without thinking, he placed a kiss on her delicate lips—his breath catching as she stirred, but breathed again when she did not wake.

_Rest well, Lazuli._ He thought fondly.

He turned around, and without warning, a fist slammed into his face, bruising his cheekbone. He turned his head around again, only to see Eragon flying through the air, pouncing at him. Murtagh had no time to shield himself, and his younger brother grabbed the elder one's shoulders, knocking Murtagh to the ground.

Murtagh did not move.

Eragon smiled, pleased, and glanced quickly at Lazuli to make sure she was still resting fitfully.

He felt a sudden force behind his knees, knocking him to the ground. Murtagh's body pinned Eragon to the ground, and he said, "Truly, did you think that was all that was needed to take me out?"

Eragon snarled, and did something unexpected—he kissed Murtagh.

Murtagh roared with disgust, ferociously scrubbing the spot on his cheek where his brother's lips had landed, giving Eragon enough time to wrap his arms around Murtagh's waist, lift him into the air, and slam him onto the ground.

Murtagh, still on the ground, grabbed Eragon's foot and pulled. Eragon felt a sharp pain as he hit his head on a rock—his vision temporarily blurred, and spots formed, but returned to normal within seconds. He tried to get up again, but found a large sapphire claw on his chest. He looked up warily, and saw Saphira glaring at him. From his peripheral vision, Eragon could see that Murtagh was in the same position.

_Get off of me, Saphira!_

_No. Apologize to Murtagh… fighting like wolves over a piece of meat! Let Lazuli decide who she would rather be with!_

_But what if she doesn't choose me?_

_She has yet to decide. You and Murtagh _both_ must rethink this—Lazuli may be unaccustomed to having more than one suitor, or any at all. You would think she was isolated if we'd never heard of her until only a few days ago._

_You're right. She needs time to develop feelings._

_Yes, little one, and so do you. Do not jump so quickly into a relationship._

_Again, you're right._

_I normally are, aren't I?_ Saphira released her paw, and Eragon took several deep, grateful breaths. Murtagh was still down.

Eragon approached Murtagh, and said humbly, "I'm sorry for… hurting you. I just…"

"Yes… I'm sorry too. Lazuli needs to develop feelings… Thorn's right. We can't fight over her like wolves over meat."

Eragon's mouth dropped in astonishment as he heard Saphira's words coming from Murtagh's mouth.

"That's exactly what Saphira said to me…"

"No, Thorn…" Realization crossed Murtagh's face.

Thorn and Saphira burst into low rumbles of dragon laughter as Eragon and Murtagh stood by them, embarrassment saturating the air. Beside them, Lazuli stirred. And though they did not know it, something else stirred as well.

* * *

Galbatorix fumed.

A soldier knelt in front of him, still, solemn, and composed, unlike the normally trembling soldiers that appeared in front of him.

"Well?" Galbatorix was in no good mood. He had just lost his most valuable fighter—the useless Rider Murtagh. Then, Galbatorix felt something he had felt only twice before in his life—once when he had lost his dragon, and once when Eragon, the scrawny boy, was discovered. It was fear, yet he was loathe to admit it—he would never admit it. He was Galbatorix. King Galbatorix. Rider Galbatorix. _The_ Galbatorix.

"We have not found him, your majesty, but—"

"But what, General Worthless, but what?"

"We have reported sightings of dragons flying over the Beors."

"Oh." Galbatorix adapted his oily, snakelike voice, "Well then, I expect your men should currently be searching for them.

"That order has not yet been issued, but it can be done so immediately."

"_What?_ I expected better of you. Go before I get rid of you." Galbatorix knew that he was one of his best military officials, but threats seemed to make people work more efficiently. The man hurriedly exited the room.

Galbatorix sighed, then slammed the entrance to the throne room, making his way to the Hall of Mirrors. At the end of the one-hundred foot tall hall, there was a large 100ft by 200 foot mirror. "_Draumr kópa,_" whispered the dark king, focusing on an image of Eragon. He saw no image of the boy appear on the mirror—only hundreds and hundreds of replicas of himself, reflected by all the other mirrors in the hall. Eragon could not be scryed, Galbatorix realized. It must have been magic protecting the little boy. Yes. It must have—there was no other explanation for it, because if it was a mind block, the mirrors would have shown a wall of defense.

_No matter._ Galbatorix thought to himself. He repeated the two ancient words again, and smiled in satisfaction as a sleeping Thorn came into view. He whispered another word, and then the Hall of Mirrors echoed with sound—sounds of… a river! Upon closer inspection, Galbatorix saw a rushing body of water behind Thorn. It was either the Beartooth or the Elda river. No matter, he could send troops to both rivers. Then, Galbatorix suddenly wondered… could Murtagh be with Eragon? That would make sense, since there were sightings of _two_ dragons… but could it be a false alarm? What was it that made the two Riders join? Murtagh had betrayed Eragon to keep his own life. What made him risk it now?

* * *

**Please review! Thanks in advance.  
**


	7. Judged

_**Note: Lazuli comes out more in this chapter, and the large italicized portion at the very bottom is a flashback. Please, please, review this chapter, because I kinda had writers block, and wrote the first thing that came into my head... I really need ideas, any ideas, like what you want to read, etc. **_

_**Also, some people have been complaining that there is not enough narrative in the first few chapters. I have tried my best in chapters 6 and 7. Tell me if you prefer more dialogue, or more narrative.** _

* * *

_ What was it that made the two Riders join? Murtagh had betrayed Eragon to keep his own life. What made Eragon trust him now?_

* * *

Lazuli woke up, and was surprised to see Eragon and Murtagh standing by her, covered in dirt. They had pebbles in their hair, and Eragon had a cut on his forehead whilst Murtagh had a bloodied lip. The injuries were small, but confused Lazuli nonetheless. 

_Lazuli... they have been fighting over you._ It was Saphira who spoke to Lazuli. Lazuli knew it was rude to speak to a Rider's dragon without permission, but would it be rude if the dragon spoke first?

_I think that you should go speak with them._

_Why would they fight over me?_ Lazuli had an idea of why, but…

_Girl, are you blind!? These two have fallen all too quickly in love. Perhaps not love, but they certainly do fancy you._ Saphira's tone made Lazuli feel guilty.

"Lazuli? Are you okay?" Eragon must have been asking because of the blank stare that had crossed over Lazuli's face as she concentrated on communicating with Saphira.

"Why are you two covered in dirt and bruises?" Lazuli knew, but she wanted to hear it from _them_.

"We…" Eragon was unsure of how to answer.

"Uh…" Murtagh was stymied as well.

Lazuli shot them both dirty looks, and threw her arms up in the air. "Great, just great." She turned on her heel, then ran out of the clearing, stumbling blindly into the forest. She could hear Murtagh's strained voice calling for her from behind, and Eragon saying, "It's okay, let's give her some space."

Lazuli kept running.

Why, did she have to be always be judged by her looks? She took after her elvin mother, but she was nowhere near as emotionally disciplined, graceful, strong, or fluent in the ancient language as pure elves… but, at least, more so than many humans. Lazuli's boots got caught on a loose rock, and she fell, instinctively throwing her hands out before her. Lazuli got up, dusted herself off, and wiped the blood off of her knees. She pressed her hand against the cuts, trying to keep the blood from coming out. She closed her eyes, as something rare happened—she tried to recall her past.

_The sun was high in the sky, and the people of the Varden were all at their own business. Lazuli was sitting inside her quarters, patching a tear from Lady Trianna's dress. She truly wished to go out—feel the sun, indulge in it, and sleep in the grass, but she knew that she could not. The Varden could not let the elves, or Galbatorix know that they held an elf, even if she was a half-elf. Galbatorix could kidnap her, and beat the locations of elvin cities out of her, but they did not know what the elves would do to a half-elf who's mother had eloped with a man much hated by elves. Lazuli never knew who her father was. Her mother only told her that he was hated… before she died… Lazuli wiped away a tear, and finished her sewing task with several large, sloppy stitches. She was going to sneak out._

_The sun, as Lazuli had imagined, was delightful. It's heat warmed her face as she turned her head toward the sky. Suddenly, there was a gasp. A young man who was chasing a hare had spotted her, though she was in a knoll that almost nobody knew about. He stared at her, breath-taken by her angled features, flowing hair, and slender body. He bowed, and his hare skittered away, but he did not notice. He had eyes only for Lazuli._

_Every night, he returned to where he had first seen her, and outside, he sang love songs, asked to see her face. Lazuli cowered inside, frightened… that humans could take such drastic measures to see the one that they fancied. Lazuli had seen that man's eyes that first day on the knoll. They were filled with the kind of emotion men had when looking upon beautiful women. Lust, not love._

_The next day, there were two human males howling outside her window. Lazuli deeply regretted being so near her quarters when she went to sunbathe. She stuck her head outside the window, and poked her arm out as well. Her hair billowed, the man gasped, and Lazuli whispered, "Slytha!" forcing the men to teeter wearily, and drop to the ground, asleep. _

_Lazuli never went outside again… until one day, the people shouted._

"_The Dragon Riders live again!"_

* * *

**It's not necessary but it is very degrading to see that you have 700 hits, and 40 reviews, most of which are people that my friend got to review for me after tons of agonizing persuasion to read it. Thanks, Ling!  
**


	8. Report

"_The Dragon Riders live again!"_

2345678

Eragon and Murtagh waited patiently for Lazuli to return but soon, night fell, and the two were growing restless. They knew that Lazuli could fend for herself, but what unknowns laid in the forest? Besides, they had to resume their journey to Ellesmera.

234567890

Galbatorix slowly surveyed the region of forest surrounding the Elda River, scrying it once more in the Hall of Mirrors. He sighed, and let the image flicker away, as his own reflection appeared, duplicating themselves as mirrors reflected mirrors.

Galbatorix was sitting in the throne room again, Shruikan by his side. The black dragon was asleep, his wings tucked firmly into his sides. With his mind, Galbatorix sensed two presences approaching. He knew them both well.

"My husband." A woman with pale skin, crow-like hair, and large, sinister eyes curtsied, gaze fixed on Galbatorix's sneering face.

"My husband." Another woman, with shining bronze skin and reddish brown eyes curtsied as well.

"Well, you may rise… Number One, Number Two. What do you have to report?"

The darker woman, number two, spoke first. "We have found a girl, by the Elda River. She resembles an elf in features, yet her aura is peculiar."

Galbatorix furrowed his brow as he examined the mental images number one provided to him through a mental link.

"Capture her. This is strange indeed."

"She is currently in the east dungeon." Number Two was already heading toward the door to bring Galbatorix the strange being that they had imprisoned.

"Wait." Galbatorix's voice rang with authority. He closed his eyes, and spread his mind further, looking for an alien presence. He directed his mind toward the east dungeons… and he found it. A being—that was… powerful. Not as powerful as the almighty Galbatorix… this power was untamed, untrained. Latent power, mused Galbatorix. Dormant power. Power yet to be discovered… but power is power is power, and it was there. He let his mental walls shoot up again, beckoning to the two women in front of him.

"Go fetch the prisoner."

Galbatorix waited until he was sure that there was nobody in the throne room. He strode past the guards, and into a long hallway. He made his way to a magically protected door, and the shoved his magic into the lock. The door disintegrated to let him in, then immediately materialized to prevent unwanted entries.

Galbatorix smiled as he cut his wrist, letting his blood spill onto a small black dome. With two words of the ancient language, he healed his wrist, and then waited as the magical barrier identified his blood. It clicked, opening to reveal a stone. Veins stretched across the smooth surface of the beautiful, glossy, and flawless green stone.

234567589

_Yes, yes, yes, this chapter was short. Well, I think you should all know what the green stone is. _

_By the way, Number One and Number Two are part of a system I made up. There, in all, are twenty. I adapted this idea from a book called "Claymore." The Numbers are a group of elite warriors, half-human, and half monster. In this case, the monsters would be the ra'zac. Galbatorix poured the blood of the ra'zac into the veins of the most beautiful women he could find. (Because then, the Numbers look more intimidating). There are other warriors like this under Galbatorix, but the ones in the Numbers are the best. The Numbers are ranked according to ability: fighting ability, skill in magic, etc. For example, Number One is the highest rank. So, there you go._


	9. Born

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update!**

Number Two adjusted her body temperature to better suit the crisp, chilly air outside of the throne room, so she would not feel cold.

Before she entered the dungeons, she adjusted her body temperature once more. The dungeons often froze prisoners to death. Unsheathing her sword, the half-human half-ra'zac walked cautiously into one of the cells in the back… a drugged and injured being slumped against the stone wall, lips blue from the cold.

With her senses (it wasn't touch, taste, smell, sight, or hearing, but rather a combination of them all) she snaked out the tip of her tongue… tasting the air and sensing the vibrations of the prisoner with the sensitive nerves that only ra'zac had on their tongues.

After a while, Number Two frowned again. The aura was female… but she did not recognize the other vibrations and taste. Throwing open the door to the cell, she gasped. With her inhuman eyes, she could tell that the girl was not, or mostly not, human. Her features were like that of an elf… slanted, hard, but beautiful. Number Two remembered an elf from not too long ago.

She tried to recall the vibrations and the taste of the aura that elf had, and tasted the prisoner's aura again. The elf's aura had tasted like… leaves and magic. The taste of this being's aura had the flavor of magic as well, only much more potent, and there was more bitterness. The bitterness signified that the magic either had never or received very little training. There were other tastes, but they were dulled by the bitterness of the magic, and even if each taste could be singled out, there would be no way for Number Two to identify them. She had never tasted them before.

---

Galbatorix's sharp blue eyes flashed dangerously. He raised his dark, thick eyebrows, running a hand through a jungle of hair:

Galbatorix's Point Of View (POV)

"Interesting." I mused. How interesting this little scenario was. Strange indeed… an extremely young mutt. Half-elf, half-human.

Haha! I knew it… this was the daughter of Sade, _the third of the thirteen forsworn_! How interesting, so interesting! She definitely bears some resemblance to Sade…her hair, her nose, and the sense of dignity she carries, but that could also be inherited from her elvin mother,_Arya_: shunned for seventy years after giving birth to that traitor's offspring! But I wonder if the girl knows that her mother is back into elvin favor. Hilarious! This is too good.

However, this girl is extremely powerful… I could pour the blood of the ra'zac into her, and make her invincible! She would be the best of the Numbers… She could be Number One, outranking others by far. I wonder, however, if she would serve me. How silly, of course she will.

I felt the lump under my hand. I knew what I was doing, but I was afraid at the same time… afraid that if the green dragon egg hatched for this girl, there was a distinct possibility that she would fly off to the Varden. Murtagh and Thorn had been able to break off his magic—a feat that nobody had ever accomplished before. I, Galbatorix knew that it was because of dragon magic they had escaped. Dragons truly did do unexpected things. This time, if the green dragon hatched, I would make the dragon swear to him as well. A more binding oath than the one Murtagh had given me. Brilliant.

Lazuli POV

Everything burned, ached, and my vision was distorted. My head felt light, and my legs trembled as I stood. Something hot was forced down my throat, and I sputtered. I tried to stick two fingers down my throat to purge whatever drug they had given me, but both hands were in splints.

Surprisingly, my vision cleared, and the image of a dark-robed man with a jungle of hair and beard came into focus. He held a long, black sword, and he tilted his head back, sinister laughter ringing out, hurting my sensitive ears.

"Come here, young lady." His voice was sleek and smooth… mesmerizing, in a way.

My legs were no longer trembling. I took a cautious step forward.

"What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" I was surprised by the venom in my voice, but this could have been the man who tortured me.

"Because I can do this." He murmured something, staring at my hands. The splints fell off, my wrists healed.

The man looked at my confused eyes and continued, "I can reverse that just as easily."

"Lazuli. My name is Lazuli." I didn't see the harm in giving him my name. It wasn't like he could control me with it… because _I _didn't even know my true name, so how could _he_?

"Lazuli, do you know what this is?" His hand whipped out, and something flew through the air—a stone. Out of instinct, I caught it. Under my grasp, the warm green stone vibrated. Startled, I dropped it. A large crack appeared on the beautiful surface, and I glanced up, afraid to be reprimanded by the man who stood at the front of the large room. His eyes glinted, gaze fixed on the stone in front of me. I looked down again, and saw that I had not just inflicted one crack, but multiple ones. Like dust, the stone crumpled, and a small lizard emerged.

Suddenly, the lizard unfolded a pair of scaly wings, membrane a glowing chartreuse under the light. A dragon. It stood before me, licking off the membrane that clung to it's scaly hide. I reached out to clear away the green stone—no, not stone, egg, that lay at it's feet. I accidentally brushed my palm on it's emerald snout, and I jumped back with a scream.

Pain shot up through my arm, immobilizing it. I shook my hand, trying to relieve the burning. A silver mark glowed steadily on my right palm. Looking up, I hissed, "_Galbatorix."_


End file.
